Upon a Stormy Night
by rukimakino
Summary: Rated for some romance and language later on. This is the sequel to Dawn a Cold Night. This sequel is sort of different because it involves Shuichon solve a mystery about herself. Pleez read n' review!
1. And so it Begins...

****

A/N: Okie, I didn't do the second chapter because the ideas didn't fit. So, I wrote the sequel to **Dawn a Cold Night** instead. I'm not finished with the ideas for the sequel to **Fishing for Life**, so I'll have to post this for the meanwhile. Oh, and this ficcie (as well as my past Digi-ficcies) is AU [Alternate Universe] because it simply does NOT follow the TV show. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Toei, Saban, Fox, etc. do.

****

Note: Uh…I dunno what to call kabuki school, so if you may, can you put that in the review pleez?

****

Upon a Stormy Night

Sequel to Dawn a Cold Night

****

Chapter 1: And so it Begins…

By: rukimakino

Four years have past since that one Valentines Day that Lee Jenrya and Makino Ruki spent together. Their friendship has grown ever since, and both are very close friends. Still, they aren't a couple, but they hang out with each other every now and then.

One summer afternoon, Jenrya is sitting on the couch of his apartment. His older brother and sister already moved out a few months ago into their own apartments; leaving only him and his younger sister, Shuichon to live with their parents.

Jenrya was watching TV on the couch when his younger sister, Shuichon came home from kabuki school (**A/N:** I call it that. Kabuki means traditional play with music. So, it's like theater school). She carried her large, pink duffel bag, with all of her belongings for ballet, tap dancing, gymnastics, karate, and theater, and threw it on the floor. It landed with a thud. Shuichon sighed loudly and threw herself on the couch, pooped out from the day. She lay with her arms and legs spread out and eyes shut tight.

Jenrya glanced at his sister and said, "So, Shuichon, how was your day?"

Shuichon replied annoyed, "Well, besides being very tired because of going to ballet lessons at six AM, then tap dancing at seven-thirty, gymnastics at nine, karate at eleven, then kabuki at one till four…I'm fine, thank-you."

Jenrya smiled at his younger sister and chuckled. "I don't know how you get through the day like this. That's one heck of a schedule!" commented Jen.

Shuichon groaned and covered her face with her hand. She whined, "Jen, _please_ don't remind me! I'm too tired to think anymore…" Then, "Well, how was your day?"

Jenrya smiled again. "Not as hectic as yours, but still nice."

"Lemme guess. You went out with Ruki and she said how much she loved you and you both made out for the whole day," Shuichon said sarcastically.

Jenrya shoved his younger sister's legs a bit angrily, but not hard, and she got the point. He didn't like it when someone made fun of his friend, Ruki. She was everything he liked in a girl, and he cared about her very much.

He said, "No. But we did go out to the park and talk."

Shuichon sighed and sat up, propping her cheek in her left hand. She said, "That's nice. Well, when I was walking to kabuki school, I met this weird guy…he said something about the theater." She furrowed her brows, looked at the wooden floor, and thought for a moment. She continued, "Something about what happened to the owner's great aunt that used to own the place. It's pretty weird how I met him."

*Flashback*

_A girl with pink hair walked towards the kabuki school carrying a large, pink, duffel bag. It looked heavy, but she carried on her shoulder with ease. A guy with short, dark brown hair, covered by a green hat walked a few feet behind her. He was about her age- around eleven years old. She was walking fast, but that was her normal pace, since she could never seem to walk slower._

The girl, Shuichon Lee, stopped walking, turned around, and asked, "What do you want?"

The guy looked at her with his deep reddish-brown eyes and replied, "I'm Akechi Tsune. I suppose you're name is Lee Shuichon, is it not?"

Shuichon arched one eyebrow suspiciously and asked, "How do you know my name, Tsune? Have we met before?"

Tsune grinned and said, "Oh, I've met you a few times, or rather, I saw you. Shuichon, do you know what happened to the owner of that kabuki school's great aunt?"

"No," Shuichon said slowly. "Why? What happened to her?"

Tsune continued, "Well, she was murdered in one of the rooms…I think it was the director's office. Quite interesting, indeed, how she died. Still, no one knows who was the murderer. But some say that they could hear her shrieks at night in that office…Shrieking his name."

"Okay…pretty spooky, but you told me this because…?"

He smiled and walked closer to her. "Because you should be careful in that school. It may be haunted."

Shuichon's eyes grew wide and she turned her head to glance at the school. But when she looked back, the guy was gone.

*End of flashback*

Jenrya arched an eyebrow at his younger sister, who was now leaning back on the couch; eyes closed and arms behind her head.

__

That is weird, thought Jen. _I should keep an eye out on her. She might run into trouble_.

"Jenrya…" Shuichon opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. "Do you think the school's haunted?"

Jenrya shut his eyes for a second and replied, "Nah, I don't think so. That guy was just trying to spook you out. Next time you see him, just ignore his comments about the school."

"But she _was_ murdered! I asked our teacher if the owner's aunt was murdered in that old school, and she said yes!" Shuichon protested.

Jenrya shrugged and said, "Fine, believe what you want to believe, Shuichon. Oh yeah, next time you hear shrieks in the director's office, run all the way home and tell me, okay?"

Before Shuichon could protest again, the phone rang. Jenrya sat on the couch, slumped down lazily. He apparently wasn't going to answer the phone. Shuichon rolled her eyes and walked to the phone in the hallway.

The little pink-head picked up the phone and greeted, "Moshi-moshi. Lee residence."

"Shuichon, can I speak to Jenrya?" asked the voice over the phone.

"Hold on a sec." Shuichon put her hand over the mouth piece and yelled, "JEN!! RUKI'S ON THE PHONE!!!"

In less than a second, Jenrya was up on his feet and running to the phone. Shuichon held the phone out to her older brother and he grabbed it. Shuichon sighed and walked to her room.

Jenrya spoke up as soon as he got the phone. "Hello?!"

"Whoah, Jen! You must be happy to see someone," commented Ruki.

Jenrya laughed as he held the phone. "Mm-hmm, Shuichon just told me something funny about that theater she goes to, for school."

"She goes to kabuki school?" asked Ruki.

"Yeah," Jenrya replied quickly. Then, "You know what she said?"

"No. What?"

"She said that this weird guy, that was walking behind her, told her that the theater was haunted."

"Are you sure she said that?"

"Well, not exactly," Jenrya began, leaning on the wall. "First he said that the owner's aunt was murdered in the director's office. Then, he told Shuichon that it _might_ be haunted."

"Whoah, that's spooky, _not_ funny. Well, just so you know, I called because I was gonna ask you if you want to go out tonight, even thought we already hung out at the park a while ago."

Jenrya's eyes became wide. "Really?! Where to?"

There was a pause. Then, "How about if we go see a play? I heard there's one about this giraffe that turns into a woman. Then, she gets married to this man. It's called, _Desert Dreams_."

"Okay. Is it at West Shinjuku Theater?"

"Hai. And it starts at 7:15 PM. So, you wanna go?"

"Yeah. I'll go to your house at 6:30, or in about an hour. Okay, ja ne!"

"Ja ne, Jenrya!" Ruki said, before hanging up.

Jenrya hanged up the phone and did a mental back flip. He ran to his room and looked for some clothes in his cluttered wardrobe.

***

Meanwhile, Shuichon was in her room listening to some New Alternative music and lying down. She tried to sleep, but for some reason she couldn't. Her mind was full of thoughts of the theater. Shuichon lay staring at the ceiling, thinking about when she passed the director's office.

*Flashback*

_Shuichon tiptoed towards the director's office. She peeked inside the small opening in the door, and saw a dusty room. There were some cobwebs over the desk and chair. Near the middle of the room, there were a few bloodstains on the once white carpet. The pink haired girl gasped when she saw the bloodstains. She knew it had to be the owner's aunt's blood on the carpet. Just then, Shuichon felt a cold chill on her spine. She squeaked and turned around slowly. Nothing; No one was there. The girl gulped and ran quickly down the stairs to the first floor._

*End of flashback*

Eventually, Shuichon fell asleep. Lopmon was in the living room reading a book when she decided to go take a nap. She walked into Shuichon's bedroom and opened the door. What she saw made her eyes grow very wide.

"Shuichon!" squeaked the little Digimon.

Lopmon ran up to her tamer's side and put her paw on Shuichon's forehead. Shuichon was very cold. In fact, she looked almost dead. Her lips were blue and her skin was very pale. Lopmon ran out of the room quickly to get Jenrya and Terriermon.

****

A/N: Whoah! Uh-oh, what happened to Shuichon? Will she be okay? That's why I'm going to work on the second chapter, peoples! ^_~ Oh, and is Lopmon a girl or boy? I watch the *coughs* dubs *coughs*, so I don't know what gender Lopmon is. Also, Akechi Tsune is my character. **I** own him. Now, please read n' review!! Thankies much for your cooperation! ^. ^

~rukimakino


	2. Weird Dreams

**A/N:** Sorry I took long to get this chapter out. But, now that's in, you could read it! NOW, this chapter may be sorta confusing, but as long as you read this , you'll understand. Shuichon starts out having a dream (in Italics). Jenrya discovers about her and etc. (his part is in regular font). Oh, and one more thing. I'm making Lopmon a girl, since no one has reviewed about that issue yet. If someone does, I'll change it. Read n review pleez. Really; I'm serious!! 

  


**Disclaimer:** Surprising that I still put up with this thing -__-. Well, ya know the usual. Don't own Digimon. Toei, Saban, and Fox do. OOH! But I DO own Akechi Tsune.

  


**Note:** Just F.Y.I. (so ya don't get confused), I changed Noriba to Akechi.

  


  


**Upon a Stormy Night**

**Sequel to Dawn a Cold Night**

  


**Chapter 2: Weird Dreams**

  


By: rukimakino

  


  


_Shuichon stood in a familiar place wearing different clothes. Her surroundings looked new, as if newly built, but she knew she had been in the same place before, and it had been older._

_A placea placewhat was it called? thought Shuichon. Was it school? Nonot school._

_Her instincts told her that she should be doing something, other than standing around, so she walked out of the room. In the corridor, Shuichon felt a familiar presenceit surrounded the whole area._

_All of a sudden, someone yelled, Hey, Noriba! Get out of here!_

_Shuichon turned around and saw a boy, a little older than her; he ran towards Shuichon. He slowed his pace and grabbed her arm._

_Stop pulling me, Akechi! Let me go! screamed a helpless Shuichon._

_Though when she screamed, her voice sounded different; it wasn't her own. Akechi, the boy that had called Shuichon kept on pulling her arm towards the exit. How she knew the boy's name, Shuichon did not know._

_Akechi? thought Shuichon. Wait a minuteI heard that name before_

_Akechi replied, You're very troublesome, Noriba. If you don't watch out, your aunt will spank your butt again!_

_On the way outside, she saw a man having a conversation with an old woman. She looked old enough to be his mother. Something told Shuichon that that woman was related to her. When Akechi and Shuichon were outside, the boy let go of her arm._

_Shuichon rubbed her arm. That hurt, Akechi! She began. Then, Shuichon saw Akechi grin._

_You know, Noriba, you look cute when you pout, Akechi replied._

_Shuichon stopped rubbing her arm, snorted, and replied, Akechi, you're dumb. No one calls me cute, and you know that I am NOT cute. How many times have you called me that? And for what reason, hmm? Because all you want from me is my aunt to give you the leading role-that's why!_

_Akechi argued, That's all YOU ever think about me. The play, the play, the play. You know what your problem is, Noriba? Your problem is that you can't trust anyone! The reason why I call you cute is because I like you. You hear that?! I like you! I've had a crush on you ever since I joined this kabuki school. The first time I saw you-I couldn't keep my eyes off you!_

_Akechi began to have tears in his eyes. Shuichon realized that he was crying. Shuichon didn't know why she felt bad about this Akechi guy, but for some reason, she did. Without doing so, she hugged the crying boy. Before she could control it, they both started kissing._

_Noriba Noriko, how dare you kiss Akechi Oshita! shrieked the same woman that Shuichon saw earlier (Who was now standing in the doorway of the exit)._

_The two stopped kissing and turned around to see Noriba Hitori (a.k.a. aunt)._

_Akechi made up, Noriba-san, I was just practicing that kiss for the play. Speaking of plays, when's the performance?_

_Hitori muttered, That had better been for the play. Then, The performance is August the fifth. This year, there's going to be plenty of people attending. So, run off and practice those lines!_

_Hai, Noriba-san! both replied in unison._

  


Lopmon ran to tell Jenrya about Shuichon, just when he was about to leave for West Shinjuku Theatre. She got to the door just in time.

Lopmon began. Shuichon is all pale and he lips are blue and she looks like she's dead!

Jenrya froze in place. He turned around slowly. His face was pale, as if he just saw a ghost. Jenrya said slowly, Lopmon, tell me you're lyingThis is some joke, right? So I can't go with Ruki-

Lopmon yelled, Jenrya Lee! How dare you say that! You're youngest sister is in a serious condition, and you think I'm lying?! As her Digimon, I should be helping her, but I do not know a _thing_ about humans!

Jenrya got the idea that Lopmon wasn't joking around; she was dead serious. He ran towards Shuichon's bedroom with Lopmon behind. Sure enough, when he had a glimpse of her, she looked dead.

Jenrya whispered. He grasped her hand; it was very cold. To Lopmon he ordered, Get the phone.

Lopmon did not question Jenrya's demand. She ran out of the room in search of the phone.

  


_It was dark in kabuki school, but Noriba Noriko (a.k.a. Shuichon) and Akechi Oshita were still insideKissing. In the past few hours, they had both fallen madly in love with each other. The two thirteen year olds were naked and kissing passionately in the broom closet next to the director's office when the entrance door downstairs opened and closed. The two lovers stopped kissing and froze. They did not expect that someone would go back into the kabuki school late at night._

_Oshita whispered to Noriko, Get dressed!_

_Noriko hated Oshita ordering her around, but she dressed in her jeans anyway. While Oshita and Noriko dressed in their clothes, they heard someone walk upstairs, pass the closet. The person was carrying something heavy, because Noriko and Oshita heard a clunking noise of something similar to a suitcase._

_Then outside, a car door slammed shut. A few minutes later, a second person clunked up the stairs; this time a different clunking was heardIt sounded like heavy boots. The broom closet's walls were thin, so the couple could hear the voices in the other room clear as a bell. Even though they weren't supposed to, Noriko and Oshita eavesdropped on the conversation between the two people in the next room._

_This is all I have, said one familiar voice._

_In the closet, Noriko/Shuichon recognized the voice as Noriba Hitori's. Shuichon had a good idea what was about to happen to Noriko's aunt, but there was no way she could stop anything from happening._

_You're five thousand dollars short. That's all you have? Only fifty thousand dollars? replied a calm, but obviously furious voice._

_Noriko whispered to Oshita, that's her boyfriend, or so she told me_

_Hitori dropped something heavy. Then she began, I can get the money by the end of this weekSamanosuke, can you please give me some time?_

_Shuichon/Noriko wondered what had dropped. Then, Samanosuke said, You know the consequences, Noriba. No money then_

_The couple in the closet heard someone shuffle their feet. Hitori said, Please, Samanosuke-chan, please! I just need a few more days!_

_Get off me, woman! I gave you a month. You said that was all the time you needed. Now you will pay dearly, Noriba Hitori, said Samanosuke in a deep voice._

_The couple in the closet heard someone (possibly Hitori) whimper seconds before a loud was heard. Then, something heavy landed on the floor with a thud._

_That bitch wasn't worth my time. Now, all I have to do is collect the money for the 1956 drug dealers' fair from her live relativesheck, I bet she has tons of rich family._

  


Jenrya Lee waited impatiently in the waiting room of the West Shinjuku Clinic. He didn't know what to do with his little sister's conditions, so he called the operator for the address of the local clinic. Lopmon wanted to tag along, but Jenrya said no.

In the waiting room, Jenrya grew more worried by the minute. By the time ten minutes passed, he could not stand it any longer.

Jenrya walked up to the receptionist and asked, Sensei-san, can I see my sister?

The receptionist replied kindly, Sure, cutie. What's her name?

The blue haired boy sweat dropped. Um-Shuichon Lee, sensei-san.

Call me Akira, _Lee-chan_. Now, let's look up your sister, replied the receptionist, stressing Lee-chan.

  


***

Meanwhile, at the Makino household, Ruki waited impatiently for Jenrya. She continued to tap her foot on the kitchen floor, annoyed at the fact that Jenrya was late. Then, she got so annoyed to a point of true anger.

She called Jenrya. Ruki pushed the numbers hard when dialing Jenrya's phone number. After seven rings (with Ruki becoming more angry by the second), someone picked up the phone.

Moshi-moshi, Lee residence, greeted the voice.

Ruki recognized the familiar voice as Terriermon's. She ordered coldly, Give the phone to your tamer, Terriermon. I need to have a word with him.

Ruki! OhJen is in his room with some girl, Terriermon began. Then he laughed. Before Ruki could say something, he said, Just kidding. We sure do need more laughs around this serious place. Jen went to the clinicI think West Shinjuku Clinic because Shuichon umlooked dead. Talk about weird.

Ruki dropped the phone, mouth open, and eyes wide. She could hear Terriermon's voice repeatedly saying , but she ignored it and hanged up. Ruki walked out of the kitchen and to the clinic.

  


***

  


Jenrya opened room # 21 where Shuichon was. The figure on the bed was almost unrecognizable to Jenrya, though he knew it had to be his sister.

_Of all the times! She had to be sick, and looking dead in this room. The 21st11 years ago in October_

Mixed emotions began to fill Jenrya's head; he knelt beside Shuichon's bedside, held her cold hand in his, and began to cry.

He sobbed, Why? I wished this would never happenI wish I never found that box with you in itif only-

Someone suddenly placed a hand on Jenrya's shoulder. Jenrya jumped, surprised that someone was in the roomlistening.

What's wrong? It was Ruki.

  


_The coldness surrounded Shuichon's body. She disappeared from the closet and into a place where only darkness could be seen. Then, a house appeared out of nowhere. Out ran a woman with pink hair._

_An old man around sixty years old yelled back at the woman, Get out of here, Nami! You won't be having _**that**_ baby in my house. I won't allow it!_

_Nami ran to the nearest place in sight; it was the kabuki school. Inside, she saw a man and woman around her age talking. She walked, or rather, stumbled towards them._

_They stopped talking. The woman asked, Do you need help, miss?_

_Nami nodded. She replied, Even though it doesn't look like it, I'm almost nine months pregnant. I need help delivering the baby_

_Nami fainted. The man stated, She needs a doctor quick._

  


  


**A/N:** Okie, that's enough of this chapter...What are all these dreams that Shuichon keeps on having? Will I finish this ficcie?? That I could answer. OF COURSE I WILL!! ^_^ Now, review!! Thankies much for your cooperation!!

  


  


_~rukimakino, the writer_


	3. Answers

**A/N:** Woo! Okie... I'M SORRY I TOOK SOOO LONG!! ... The reason was that I accidentally formatted my computer and it erased EVERY SINGLE FILE in the hard drive!! . ... Now, if someone would PLEEZ be my beta reader?? Microsoft Word got deleted, and I can't correct NE-thing... 'Nuff w/da news. Onto the ficcie! This chapter is about that "21st of October" thing. Hehe... yes, there will be _some_ **Leeruki** in this 3rd chapter... Sorry Rukato fans, but I just don't favor that side *shrugs* ... Maybe some other fic is a straight-up, hard-core Rukato, but this isn't. BTW, this chapter will start off from Shuichon's dream, in italics (again). Then, it will be Jenrya's part, in regular font, and his flashback in italics. Enough of my blabbing, on with da ficcie! ^_^

  


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Digimon, Toei, Fox, Saban, etc. do; don't sue pleez. All **I own **is **Akira, Doctor Iku, Akechi Oshita, Akechi Tsune, Noriba Hitori, Noriba Noriko,** and **Yamakawa Nami.**

  


**Note:** I forgot the title of the chapter last time, but now it's in...eh...just ta let you's people know ^_^

  


  


  


**Upon a Stormy Night**

**Sequal to "Dawn a Cold Night"**

  


**Chapter 3: Answers**

  


By: rukimakino

  


  


_Nami woke up in an odd room. The walls, bed, and sheets were all white. Off in a distance, the pink-head heard voices and...crying?_

_Then, Nami started to remember things about a baby, a dad that disowned her, and a boyfriend that abandoned her. Hot tears ran down her face as she remembered the painful memories of her mother that passed away before Nami could tell her about the baby. All of a sudden, a woman in her late thirties walked into the room. She was dressed in a white labcoat._

_"Hello. You must be Yamakawa Nami," the woman stated plainly. "I'm Doctor Iku."_

_Nami asked in a raspy voice, "Sensei-san, where am I?"_

_It was a stupid question, but Doctor Iku understood Nami's situation._

_She replied, "Nami, you are in a hospital. To be exact, West Shinjuku Hospital. A few hours ago, you had a cessarean, or c-section. Meaning, we cut open your lower stomach to get your baby."_

_"Wha-what?! It's out?" asked Nami in surprise._

_Doctor Iku nodded. "She is in the nursery room." Then, Doctor Iku noticed how furious Nami looked. "Is there something wrong, Nami?"_

_Nami muttered, "She started all of this..." Then, "Do I have to keep her, sensei-san?"_

_"Why yes, Nami. If you can't-"_

_"Oh, I can. I was just asking," interrupted Nami._

  


_***_

  


_That day, a boy about four years of age was walking down the sidewalk of the park where his parents were watching his older brother and sister play on the swings. The boy, Lee Jenrya, wanted to explore the park area, instead of play in the playground. A gentle breeze blew the boy's blue hair. He saw a reddish-brown leaf on the ground, and stooped down to pick it up._

_All of a sudden, Jenrya heard crying in a bush. At first, he thought he was hearing things, and walked along. But then, the crying became louder. Finally, Jenrya couldn't stand the crying, and searched the bush. Inside, he found a cardboard shoe box. The little blue-head opened up the box and gasped. A small, pink-haired, red-eyed baby lay, crying because of the lack of air in the box._

  


Jenrya didn't have time to wipe his eyes, so it was clear to Ruki that her friend had been crying. He mentally cursed at himself for not drying his tears.

Jenrya stuttered, "Oh...Uh-uh-uh Ruki, what're you doing here?"

"Hey! I asked first, Lee Jenrya! Obviously you've been crying, so what's wrong?!" demanded Ruki.

Jenrya became scared of Ruki's tone, and apologized. He said, "I'm sorry, Ruki. I...I was just crying because Shuichon was all death-looking and...and-"

Jenrya started to sob again. Ruki softened up a bit and picked up her friend in her arms, hugging him.

Ruki comforted, "It's okay, Jen. She'll get better; I'm sure she will."

Jenrya continued to sob on Ruki's shoulder, but calmed down. He sniffed, as Ruki continuosly stroked his blue hair. The blue-head pulled back and smiled sheepishly. He remembered the last time when Ruki and himself last hugged.

  


*Flashback*

  


_Lee Jenrya woke up in a dark room. It looked unfamiliar with wooden walls. Somehow, Jenrya felt like he'd been in that room before. Then, someone groaned beside him. Jenrya turned to face none other than...Ruki. She was wide awake, and realized who lay next to her. The two ten year olds both screamed and scrambled out of the bed mattress._

_"You...you-what're you doing here Jenrya?!" stuttered Ruki._

_Jenrya looked dumbfounded, and replied with shock, "I don't know! All I remember is last night-"_

_The ten-year old boy gasped, and his face grew pale. Ruki glared at the boy. Then she smirked._

_"I bet I know who tucked us up in my bed."_

_Jenrya asked, "Who?"_

_"Renamon," replied Ruki._

_Jenrya calmed down a bit and said, "Oh...If that's the case, I'd better get going now...Ja ne, Ruki."_

_"Ja, Jenrya...Hey, wait!" began Ruki. She walked closer to the blue-head and hugged him. "Thanks for the chocolate, Jenrya."_

_He hugged the girl back. Jenrya replied, "You're welcome, Ruki."_

  


*End of flashback*

  


Jenrya looked deeply into Ruki's violet eyes; she returned the gaze. Before the both of them could realize it, the two friends drew closer together, into a kiss. Ruki moaned in Jenrya's mouth.

"So this is what you two do when someone's sleeping?" asked Shuichon.

Ruki and Jenrya parted their lips and blushed a deep hue of red.

Jenrya exclaimed, "You're awake, Shuichon!"

"What does it look like?" she began. Then, "I heard _someone_ moaning in my sleep, and I woke up."

Shuichon smiled mischieviously. Ruki turned pale, while Jenrya turned more red.

Shuichon promised, "Oh, don't worry, Jen. I won't tell mom and dad what you and Ruki were doing."

  


***

  


When Shuichon, Jenrya and Ruki finally left the hospital, it was well over 8 PM. Jenrya and Ruki walked ahead of Shuichon, talking and holding each other's hand. While the two friends talked, Shuichon heard someone whisper her name.

A voice whispered, "...Shuichon...Lee Shuichon...Shuichon..."

"Huh?" the ten-year old stopped walking and followed the whisper.

She ran the opposite way from her brother, turned a corner, ran another ten feet, and turned another corner. Finally, she was exhausted from the running. She panted and bent her knees, trying to catch her breath. Suddenly, the girl realized where she was at. It was the kabuki school.

  


***

Meanwhile, Jenrya and Ruki were still talking until they both reached the Makino's household.

Ruki knocked on the wooden gate. Her obaa-san, Hata Seiko opened the gate and greeted them cheerfully.

"Hello, Ruki..." Hata Seiko turned to see Jenrya standing beside Ruki. She smiled warmly and said, "Hello, Jenrya. Would you like to come inside?"

Jenrya returned the smile, but said, "Thank-you, but my sister and I have to get home. Isn't that right, Shuichon..."

There was no reply. Ruki and Hata Seiko looked around.

"I thought Shuichon was right behind you, Jen," stated a worried Ruki.

Jenrya replied to the both of them, "I know. She must've run off somewhere while we were talking."

"Well, take care, Jenrya. I hope you find your sister," said Hata Seiko.

The fourteen year old began to run. 

He waved at the Ruki and her obaa-san while yelling, "Yeah...sayounara, Ruki! Sayounara, Hata-san!"

With that, Jenrya was off running towards a place. For some reason, he had an idea where Shuichon ran off to.

  


***

  


"Lee Shuichon..." a voice behind the pink-head trailed off.

The girl stood up and turned around to see Akechi Tsune.

"What do you want, Tsune?!" demanded Shuichon.

The eleven year old grinned.

He replied, "You act just like Yamakawa Nami..."

"Wha-what?! Who's 'Nami'?" asked Shuichon.

_Where did I hear that name before?...It sounds familiar_, thought Shuichon.

"Oh, don't tell me you never heard of Nami. She was a total wreck, once she found out that she was pregnant. Soon, everybody knew. Her father disowned her, and her boyfriend abandoned her. I think her boyfriend's name was...Hiroyuki."

Now Shuichon was really confused. She had never heard of Hiroyuki. She also didn't have a clue how she fit in with all of Tsune's blabbing. So she asked why.

"Tsune, you don't make sense. Why do you keep on saying these bits of information? What's this stuff got to do with me? I don't understand why you're telling _me_-and not some other person these things!" 

The boy smiled, but it was sick and twisted-looking.

He replied, "Because, Shuichon. You're special..."

The boy trailed off; he walked closer to the pink-head. Once close enough, he whispered in her ear, "Yamakawa Nami abandoned everything after the birth of her little girl...even her own life."

Shuichon's eyes widened with shock.

Then someone yelled, "Shuichon!"

The pink-head turned around to see her brother running towards her. His blue hair swayed in the mid-summer wind.

_Uh-oh... There goes Jen_, thought Shuichon.

The girl jerked her head towards the brown haired boy, but once again, he had vanished. She wondered where he could've gone to in such a short time. No sooner had she turned around, her brother caught up to Shuichon.

He looked very angry and was out of breath.

Before Jenrya could yell at his little sister, she apologized, "I'm sorry, Jen. I ran off towards here just to see if I would hear some screams from the director's office..."

Jenrya didn't say a word. He was obviously furious, but he also knew that shouting wouldn't help. So, he gave her the silent treatment. In return, Shuichon walked with her head bowed down in shame.

They walked home in complete silence, not knowing that someone was watching them from the shadows...

  


  


**A/N:** Uh-oh...what will happen next? Why is Tsune acting so strange? Is it possible that Jenrya will stay mad at his little sister forever? Check out the next chapter to find out! As always, read 'n review! Sorry if I lost my touch in these ficcies...I was too busy, and had to review everything from the begining! CONSTRUCTIVE criticsm allowed.

  


~rukimakino


	4. Re-check Your Calculations Please

**A/N:** Ack! ...I'm sorry, if any of you people read my bio, and saw the "delayed" Onnimusha Warlords ficcie... Uh...*sweatdrops* Okay, hopefully you know I've been busy lately... And I apologize about the delay...HOPEFULLY I'll get it out SOON! _ Uh...yeah. Enough with that fic (or soon-to-be fic), now with this fic. Geh...**kudos **to **Comrade Terror**, for telling me about the correct spelling for Shuichon's name...it's **Shiuchon**. ALSO!! **kudos **to **LdOFDestruction **for inspiring the prequel, "Dawn a Cold Night." Okie, in this chapter, there will be more events happening at the kabuki school. Plus, what's this mess about Tsune?? That'll be mentioned, too. Hmm...oh, and more **LEERUKI** in this fic, but nothing will turn into a lemon, okay? NOW, let's get this ficcie going!

  


**Disclaimer:** Geh....too lazy to type this stuff -__- ...well, just read the last chapter's disclaimer, 'kay? *sighs* ...Thanks for cooperating ^__^. I own the other people that are not part of Digimon (Shiuchon's friends + Ruki's mom's friend).

  


  


  


  


**Upon a Stormy Night**

**Sequal to "Dawn a Cold Night"**

  


**Chapter 4: Re-check Your Calculations, Please**

  


By: rukimakino

  


There was complete silence between Shiuchon and Jenrya on their way home. Once in the apartment, they took off their shoes and walked to their respective rooms, closing their doors.

Their parents were still out. Lee Mayumi, Jenrya's and Shiuchon's mother, had gone to visit her ill father out in Osaka. Lee Janyuu went on a one-week trip to Wakkanai, for business matters. Mayumi and Janyuu trusted their children, and did not mind much leaving Jenrya and Shiuchon in the apartment.

Unluckily for Shiuchon, she had to go to kabuki school the next day (Sunday), since everyday was a "work day" in the theater. The pink-head locked her bedroom door, and for the first time, she did not care about Lopmon. Shiuchon changed into sky-blue shorts and a white t-shirt. She washed up, and brushed her teeth in the bathroom. When Shiuchon was finished, the girl cuddled up in her bed. Right that instant, she urned for sleep, but at the same time, she couldn't sleep. Instead, she closed her eyes and focused her thoughts on Tsune.

_Tsune has a weird way of meeting people...I wonder if he does that every time he meets new friends-wait...does he even have any friends? How about his parents? His family name sounded familiar...Akechi...Akechi_, Shiuchon gasped, sat up abruptly, and realized something.

The girl whispered to herself, "Can he be...a descent of Oshita Akechi?"

Shiuchon lay down on her bed again, but this time, the girl stared at the ceiling. Now, she remembered where she had once heard the family name "Akechi" from; it was from her dreams.

_If he is related to Oshita Akechi, then...in what way are they related? ...Hmm, what was with those dreams...that building...Of course! Kabuki school- but it was new...So, that means those dreams were of the past. If it was the past, how long ago would it be? Let's see...The facts are: One, the building is old. For sure, it's more than fifty years of age. Two, Tsune is a descent of Oshita...If they are related, then maybe Tsune's his grandson, or his great uncle but, it would seem most likely that Oshita is his grandfather..._There was a small scratching sound at the door, but Shiuchon was too enveloped in her thoughts to hear it. Soon, there was a whimper. Then a small voice.

"Shiuchon...can you unlock the door?" pleaded the small voice of Lopmon.

No reply was heard. Obviously, the small Digimon was worried about her tamer. Outside in the hallway, Lopmon sauntered away from Shiuchon's door.

The poor little Digimon felt completely rejected from her tamer. Walking into the living room, she curled up on the couch. Tears streamed down her face, as she siletly cried herself to sleep.

Jenrya couldn't sleep either in his room. He was too disturbed about his little sister's running away from himself and Ruki. Could it be that Shiuchon was mad at her older brother starting a relationship with his best friend, Ruki? The blue-head frowned at the thought. Shiuchon never had a problem with Ruki. In fact, Ruki and Shiuchon sometimes acted like sisters. Then again, other times Jenrya saw the jealousy in Shiuchon's face, when he spent too much time around his friend. 

_These thoughts are making my brain spin. A small snack should calm my mind_, thought Jenrya.

The blue-head sat up carefully, so he wouldn't wake Terriermon. He walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

In the kitchen, he took out a cup and poured milk into it. The blue-head also had a craving for cookies, so he got some from one of the cupboards. He ate his little snack and washed it down with some water, afterwards. On the way to his bedroom, something told Jenrya to go into the livingroom. It was an odd feeling like it was manditory to watch some TV. The fourteen year old was confused, since there would be nothing much interesting at that time to watch on TV.

As he walked into the room, he saw a small figure laying on the couch, curled up into a tight ball. Immediately, Jenrya recognized the figure as Lopmon.

Various times, the boy would see Lopmon curled up in a ball, often taking a nap. Though, she would take her naps in the afternoons, never at night. That instant, he knew that something had gone wrong. The blue-head sat on the couch, next to Lopmon.

Jenrya picked up the remote control off the coffee table and turned on the TV. He flipped the channells and raised the volume up a bit. The sound was low, but loud enough for the boy to hear. However, to the female Digimon, the TV was blaring to a deafening point. So she woke up, uncurling from the tight ball.

"Lower the volume," the small Digimon ordered.

Jenrya did as he was told. He glanced briefly at the female Digimon. Then, he noticed something odd. From a side view, her face looked damp, and her eyes were watery. She ignored the boy's stare, and continued to watch the comercial on TV.

"Lopmon? What's with your face? Have you been crying?" asked the boy.

Without looking at the boy, she asked in an odd tone, "...Why aren't _you _asleep?"

Jenrya furrowed his brows. He wondered why Lopmon was sleeping on the couch, and not in his sister's room.

He replied, "I couldn't sleep...how about you, hmm?"

"Because..." began Lopmon. Then fresh tears streamed down the Digimon's face. "Shiuchon hates me, and won't open her door to let me in!"

Lopmon's sudden outburst surprised Jenrya. She was usually very quiet.

***

  


_...If Tsune' s Oshita's grandson, that would mean the owner is his son! In that way, he would've inherited kabuki school by relations. Then again, anyone could've bought the kabuki school...Wait a sec. The owner's great aunt died. GREAT AUNT?! That dream again...Noriba Hitori was murdered. Noriba Noriko was Hitori's niece. Oshita and Noriko loved each other... Then, they could've had a son. Their son got married and had another son named Tsune...The owner, or Tsune's dad, now has a great aunt that was murdered! Now I solved the puzzle pieces!_ Shiuchon grinned, and thought some more._ So...why does Tsune keep on following me? Maybe it's a crush, or something. Heh...I could tell him about the whole puzzle solved out and then ask-_

__Shiuchon's thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging on her door. This time, the girl heard the noise. Furiously, she jumped out of bed, unlocked the door, and swung it open. In the hallway, her older brother was standing, along with Lopmon by his feet.

The pink-head snarled, "What _you _want, your rude highness?"

"To make peace with the rude empress, Shiuchon," retorted Jenrya.

Shiuchon simply glared at her brother. There was once a time when they both laughed all day, and were happy. Now, their relationship fell apart, and were no longer joyous siblings.

"Can I sleep in your room, Shiuchon?" asked a tiny voice.

Shiuchon glimpsed at the little Digimon with full discontentment in her eyes. The unusual look scared Lopmon.

The pink-head rolled her eyes, and muttered, "Go inside."

As soon as Lopmon walked into the room, Shiuchon slammed her door in Jenrya's face. The blue-head sighed.

Quietly he grumbled, "Fine then. Don't make peace with your brother. See if I care!"

But what he said wasn't true. In fact, it was the complete opposite of his exact feelings. He was hurt, sad, and angry inside. The boy wished his sister was more caring. Something had changed her. And that something was bad. Briskly, the blue-head stomped off to his room. 

  


***

  


In Shiuchon's room, the pink-head once again cuddled up on her bed. This time, she fell asleep. Lopmon lay next to her tamer, but could not sleep. The female Digimon felt how disturbed Shiuchon was. Unfortunately, she could not talk to her tamer about this issue, fearing a roar in her face.

  


***

  


In the morning, Shiuchon woke up with the sun in her eyes. The girl thought she smelled tempura, sukiyaki, and miso soup cooking in the kitchen (**A/N: **I'll explain what those are at the end of this ficcie, kay?). The girl yawned and stretched out, walking sleepily to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth, took a five minute shower, and dressed up into khaki capris and an orange tank-top.

After ten minutes, she walked out of the bathroom, and into the kitchen, alert and wide awake. She smelled the food again. Her stomach growled rather loud, since she hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon.

Once in the kitchen, Shiuchon saw her mother, Mayumi cooking miso soup, sukiyaki, and tendon. Her mother did not look at all happy, but the pink-head did not ask why.

Instead she asked, "Haha, what's all the food for?"

There was a long pause. Mayumi stopped stirring the soup. Shiuchon sighed and proceeded to the door. Then, she saw her mother shaking uncontrollably, with some tears streaming down her face, in the corner of her left eye.

The ten year old turned around and asked her mother innocently, "Haha, what's wrong?"

Mayumi sniffed.

She replied, "Shiuchon, can you stir the miso soup for me? I need to get-"

All of a sudden, Jenrya busted into the kitchen, smelling something very appetizing.

"OOH! Real food!" He drooled at the sight of the food. Then, he noticed his mother and sister in the room. He smiled and laughed. "Ohayo, haha. Glad to see you back home! How was ojii?"

At the mention of her father, Mayumi's broke down into tears. She leaned on the kitchen counter, with her hand covering her wet face. Shiuchon glared furiously at her older brother.

"What's wrong with you, Jenrya Lee?!" Shiuchon fumed. "Don't you care about haha AT ALL?!"

Mayumi stopped sobbing and whispered to Shiuchon, "Just leave him be." Then to the both of them, "It's okay, I'm fine...it's just that- that otoo-san..._died._"

Both brother and sister gasped. Shiuchon was the first who spoke up.

"Haha, you really need to rest. I'll finish cooking these and you go rest, okay?"

Mayumi nodded. She walked out of the room and into her and Janyuu's bedroom. In the bedroom, the woman lay down on the bed, and closed her eyes.

_She reminds me of her...so considerate, that is, before she knew about the baby...so young when she died_, thought Mayumi. _If only otoo-san had been as considerate as her...If only he had accepted her, she wouldn't have commited suicide. If only he had the same tolerance for me marrying Janyuu...If only she had given him time to think..._

The purple-head drifted off to sleep, continuing to think about "her" and her father.

In the kitchen, Shiuchon served the sukiyaki on a platter. The pink-head quickly placed the plate on the kitchen table, walking pass her older brother as if he weren't in the room. Jenrya sat down at the table, looking down at his feet as Shiuchon continued to platter the other food.

Soon, everything was set, and the pink-head sighed, slumping into one of the chairs. She sat farthest away from her older brother, who still hadn't eaten. Finally, Shiuchon couldn't stand looking at her brother, who stared at his feet. Shiuchon spoke up in a "I give up" tone.

"Jen, what's wrong? You seem um...kinda sad," Shiuchon remarked.

"Yeah..." Jenrya began. Then, "Hey! What do _you _care...and why are you still talking to me?"

That said, got the ten year old steaming.

"What do _I _care?! Your imooto just asked you a question, out of pure annoyance for some odd behaivior of her niisan, and you have the-"

Jenrya made a gesture with his hands saying, "Whoah, calm down, Shiuchon! Sorry if I made you mad it's just..."

The blue-head trailed off, while his sister waited ever-so patiently for his reply. She was getting ticked off by each passing second. The girl made a funny "growl" in her throat, indicating that she was tired of waiting for his responce. The teen noticed the tension in his sister.

With all his courage, he finished, "It's just that you seem to have changed, and it doesn't feel right anymore."

"Do you mean that it seems that I grew up?" questioned Shiuchon.

The teen looked up from the floor. He sighed, closed his eyes and nodded. It seemed like an odd moment for the brother and sister to be talking about growing up. To Jenrya, it felt like a big relief. Unfortunately, to the pink-head, the moment felt too weird. She wasn't used to being burdened by another's problems, even though it was concerning her. The phone ringing out in the distance of their thoughts, broke the silence and Shiuchon walked out of the kitchen to answer it.

"Moshi-moshi, Lee residence," Shiuchon greeted.

"Moshi-moshi, Shichon. Can I speak to your brother?" asked the familiar voice.

"Yeah...hold on," (once again) covering the mouth piece with her hand, she yelled, "JENRYA!! RUKI AGAIN!!!"

Unlike the previous day, Jenrya was walking a sluggish pace to answer the phone. Shiuchon walked into her room, after handing the phone to her brother.

In a boring tone, "Moshi-moshi. It's me."

"Hey, Lee-chan," there was soft giggle on the other line. "Um...I was wondering if-uh- you wanted to come over my place today...I wanted to tell you something-uh...personal."

The teen arched an eyebrow.

_Personal? LEE-CHAN?! GAH!! THAT KISS GAVE ME A TITLE?!?!_ Jenrya thought wildly. He then remembered the soft giggle. _She never giggled in THAT way before...okay, keep your cool, Lee-chan. GAH! She's got me getting used to the title...hmm...I wonder how long it's gonna last..._

"Sure," began Jenrya, a bit tense. "What time, and I'm there!"

On the other line, Ruki sweatdropped. His tone reminded the girl of her mother's friend, Kaayami, who acted just too cheerful.

Ruki replied, "Uh...yeah. OH! The time? Umm...Is around five-thirty good?"

"YEAH! ....I mean, uh...yeah," there was a pause. "...I think I have to tell you something a tad personal too....yeah...umm..."

There was another pause before Ruki spoke up again.

"...Well...umm...Ja ne!" Ruki piped.

Jenrya smiled. "Yeah, Ja...Ruki...chan."

They both hanged up. Ruki was a little disappointed that she hadn't set a sooner time. Jenrya was just plain giddy that he now had a girlfriend.

  


***

  


At 12 PM sharp, Shiuchon woke up from her nap, a bit depressed that she didn't dream about kabuki school. Though, she emerged from her room, anyway; It was time to go to the theater school. She looked forward to meeting Tsune, remembering about the "calculations" she had figured out the previous night.

_I feel odd...Like I'm filled with a large amount of power...Maybe I shouldn't go to the- no he'll be there waiting, and I have to do something...I have to...yeah, I'm going_, thought the girl. ..._I'm gonna scare the shit outta him with this 'lil info up in my head...Ooh, a new change in personality, I've got myself cursing now._

  


***

  


Just a block away from kabuki school, a person yelled the pink-head's name. Shiuchon smiled a somewhat twisted smile (yes, twisted...very out of the ordinary), with dark circles under her eyes.

"Hey, LEE!!" a voice yelled behind the pink-head.

A summer wind blew the girl's hair. Her body swayed with the wind.

"Yes...Akechi?" the pink-head whispered in a deep tone.

The boy did not hear her. He ran closer to the girl. Tsune had no idea what she was thinking of telling him that second he reached a safe distance from her.

"Why, Shiuchon, how is it that I always seem to bump into you?" asked a "surprised" Tsune.

The girl replied in an odd tone, "Why, I don't know, descendant of Noriba Hitori."

"...So..." the boy began. "You figured out that my grandmother was the niece of Hitori, hmm?" The girl looked at her shadow on the ground, then slowly turned around to face the chocolate-head. Her face, in full view, looked somewhat scary to Tsune. He mentally gasped. Shiuchon looked as if she had very little sleep. She smiled.

"I am talking to you, right?" Shiuchon retorted in the same deep tone.

Tsune was disturbed by her voice, but ignored it. He walked near Shiuchon; her smile became more dark-looking. The boy neared closer until their sides brushed against each other. Time seemed to slow down as Tsune whispered those questioning words.

"...Yes...but...Did you find out who Nami is?"

Immediately, Shiuchon swiftly spun around, grabbing the slightly older boy by his neck. She caught his collar; he sputtered. The girl had no intention killing the boy; she was more interested in what he had said.

"Oh, yeah?" the girl sneered. She laughed cold-heartedly, not caring about the wide-eyed boy. "Why don't you mind telling me about her, coward?"

Tsune was utterly speechless. He never knew that she would be so cruel and unforgiving. The chocolate-head realized he had tapped into something buried deep within Shiuchon. Something very unpleasant.

"Wha-what do you plan on doing if I don't?" asked the completely scared boy.

Shiuchon lowered the boy to the ground a bit.

Then, unexpectedly, she yelled, "THIS!!"

Tsune's body burned within. He screamed with pain, but at the same time he couldn't. Images flashed through his mind repeatedly. They were images of his past.

_A man hit a two year old boy. His face was red; he screamed at the boy's face, but his voice was mute. The boy lay on the floor. In slow motion, a woman ran towards the boy and scooped him up in her arms. The speed was back to normal. She seemed to be yelling at the man. He just slapped her across her face, and moved his jaw in a familiar way, forming a profane word._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" screamed Tsune.

The girl grew light-headed. She was drained of her energy, and dropped Tsune to the floor; she fell on top of him, landing on her back.

***

  


"...Wake up...Shiuchon...Wake up now..." trailed a voice somewhere.

_Where is that voice coming from? I heard you before...Where are you?! _thought the girl.

She tried moving her body; it wouldn't budge. She tried her eyes; she slowly opened them. A woman around thirty-five hovered over the pink-head.

"AAAAAHHH!!!!" screamed the girl. She scrambled up, but a sharp pain in her head stopped her.

The woman frowned at the girl's attempt to run away from her. Her gentle, but worried face scanned Shiuchon's expression. Then, the pink-head realized where she was at. It was backstage of kabuki school.

  


***

  


It was now five-fifteen. Jenrya fixed his hair in the mirror, dabbing just the right amount of gel. He hummed a familiar tune. The teen pulled back to study his reflection. Satisfied that he looked "perfect", the blue-head walked out of his room.

Terriermon lay on the couch, flipping the channells similar to his tamer. Jenrya sneaked out the door, unnoticed. He leaped giddily out in the hall of the apartment, giggling a bit.

  


***

  


Ruki sighed in her room. The teen heard a knock at the wooden gate. She had taken a short nap, not having much to do around the Japanese-style house. Sighing, the red-head walked hastily to open the gate.

Outside, Jenrya practiced his lines.

_Hey, Ruki! Nice to see you after all that mess with my little sister- no that wouldn't work. Hey, Ruki, lookin' hot today! Gah! Where'd that come from?! That sounded exactly like something Terriermon would say. Okay, how about, hey, Ruki-_

The gate opened. Ruki saw Jenrya standing outside, hands jammed into his pockets. She smiled shyly.

The red-head greeted, "Konnichiwa, Lee-chan...So...umm...come inside."

"Hey, Ruki...you look...um...nice today," the teen smiled back at the red-head.

_Great, wrong thing to say-_

The girl blushed. She spoke in a soft voice, looking at the ground.

"Yeah...you too," then alertly, "Umm! Uh...just follow me."

Jenrya smiled, knowing that Ruki was just as nervous as him of their new relationship. He followed the teen girl to her bedroom, and walked in. The red-head slid the door shut, and Jenrya jumped at the sound of the slam. She giggled a bit louder in a way Jenrya only heard over the phone.

"...Someone's happy today," Jenrya remarked.

Ruki grinned a toothy grin.

"Every relationship should start out happy...You know," Ruki knelt on her bedroom floor, and motioned for Jenrya to do the same. Continuing, "...It's funny how complete opposites become a couple. Especially when their first kiss is received when _someone'_s imooto is sick and in the hospital."

The teen boy blushed with embarassment. Though, he still didn't know what point she was getting at. He opened his mouth, but the red-head placed her index finger lightly on his lips.

"I wanted to show you something that I never shown anyone else I loved before. Well," Ruki laughed. "The only people I ever loved were my obaasan, and Renamon- but that's a whole different type of love."

The red head began unzipping her black jacket. The teen boy's eyes widened at the thought of what his girlfriend was about to do.

He cleared his throat and said nervously, "Umm...Ruki-chan...we've only been a couple for one day...umm do you think we should rush into this?"

Ruki looked up from her zipper. She furrowed her brows and had a confused look on her face.

"Huh?" the red head began. "What are you talking about? It's safe to right now. We're alone in the house; haha, and obaasan are both gone."

Ruki took off her jacket and tossed it aside, revealing a yellow shirt. She continued staring at her lover with a confused face. Before Jenrya could explain, the girl registered what he meant, and what she had said. Her eyes widened with shock, and she covered her mouth.

"No! I didn't mean to show you...Where'd you get THAT idea from?! I'm hot-I mean it's hot in this room! Kami-sama! We're too young for that, and I believe in-"

The blue-head laughed. He continued to laugh at his own stupidity and how funny it looked when his girlfriend had a confused expression. Then, Ruki began to giggle a bit. She tried hiding it with her hand, but it did no good. Soon, the couple began laughing together, until the joke was pointless.

After a few minutes of laughing, they both calmed down. Jenrya was the first one to speak up.

"...Okay. Now, what were you talking about before you took off your jacket?"

Ruki nodded her head. "Oh, yeah...hold on."

The red-head walked over to her dresser. She opened the bottom-left drawer and withdrew a small picture frame. Jenrya's mind was full of happy thoughts of Ruki and himself together. Then, he suddenly thought about Shiuchon. For some reason, the blue-head felt weird. He longed to drop by kabuki school and see how his little sister was doing with remembering her lines. There was a tap on the teen's shoulder. He turned around to face the worried face of Ruki.

"What's wrong? You seem kind of sad," the teen girl said softly.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking..."

The red-head sat crossed-legged on the floor beside him. She turned the picture frame over and handed it to her boyfriend.

"_That's_ what I wanted to show you, Lee-chan."

Jenrya turned the frameover. It was a picture of a bride and groom kissing. The woman with blond hair and the man with auburn hair looked familiar. Then, oddly, the picture shifted into a different couple. A woman with pink hair and a man with caramel hair were now present. They were kissing, but somehow, only the woman looked happy. However, they both weren't dressed up for a wedding. Instead, they had regular clothes on.

_Where'd I see them before? Why do they look so familiar?_ thought the blue-head.

Suddenly, the teen boy gasped. He shuddered as if cold, icy wind had just blew across his body. His lips turned blue for a brief moment. 

_It-it-it's them...How'd they get into the picture? The woman had blond hair; not pink!_

"LEE!" exclaimed Ruki. She noticed how blue the teen boy had looked just a second ago. The red-head placed the back of her hand on his cheek. It was very cold. "...Lee-chan, are you okay?!"

The other teen looked as if he were in a trance, and his eyes looked exactly like Juri's possessed form (only grey). The boy blinked out of the trance and shivered again. He tried warming up by covering his body with his arms, but that did no good.

He chattered, "...So...cold..."

Immediately, Ruki took action. She ran over to her bed mattress and layed it out on the floor quickly. Still shaking, Jenrya layed the picture frame aside; he crawled inside the covers and tried warming up. Ruki looked down at her bed. The covers shook, which indicated that her boyfriend was still freezing. An idea popped inside the red-head's mind. She frowned at the idea, but she knew it would help out her boyfriend. Quietly, the teen girl slipped inside the covers.

The teen boy was startled, at first, but caught on what Ruki was really doing. The red-head hugged her boyfriend. Jenrya smiled weakly as he felt the warmth of her body slowly transfer to him. He hugged his girlfriend back.

Finally, the blue-head was warm enough to get out from under the covers; Ruki did the same. They both sighed. It was a relief for the couple that both of them were safe and sound. Confusion, once again, struck Ruki with an intense force.

_Now, what was with Lee-chan? That was weird...He looked as if he had just seen a ghost; only worser_, thought Ruki.

The teen girl eyed the picture frame. She touched it lightly. Then, the girl grabbed the frame and held it close to her chest.

_I didn't sense anything...I wonder what got to him_, thought Ruki.

"Anyway...Um...Lee, this picture's of...okaasan's and otoosan's wedding..." the red-head trailed off.

The blue-head glanced at his girlfriend with tired eyes. The teen girl furrowed her brows. She was about to ask him a question, but the phone rang from the kitchen, interrupting what she was about to say. Ruki sighed and ran out of her room to answer it.

In the kitchen, Ruki picked up the reciever and walked towards her room.

"Moshi-moshi, Makino residence," Ruki greeted.

The voice asked panickly, "Ruki, is that you?! Is Jenrya there? This is his okaasan. If he's there, can I speak with him?"

Ruki sweatdropped. The panicky voice was Mayumi's. Though, Ruki had never heard his mother speak that way before. The teen girl walked towards her room.

"Hai, Lee-san. He's here, hold on," replied the red-head.

Ruki slid the door open and handed the phone to her boyfriend.

"Moshi-moshi, Jenrya Lee speaking."

"Jenrya Lee! I didn't know that you were going over Ruki's house again! Do you know where Shiuchon's at? She didn't come home yet, and...I'm worried that something might've happened to her!"

The teen gasped.

"Iie, haha. I don't know where Shiuchon could've gone. She should be home by now because that girl never goes anywhere else, being tired from the day. Did you call Hagami, Ketushi, Ichingo, Kokihime, Bo-ram, Omubi, Ringo-"

"YES, I called all her friends; they all said they hadn't seen her...Even that 'Bo-ram' boy...I always see her around him. Gomen nasai, Jen-chan...it's just that I'm worried about her. She was supposed to be home at four, and it's already six forty-five..."

"Six?! Haha, I have to get going now. I think I have an idea where she went. Sayoonara!"

With that said, the blue-head hanged up. His fists were clenched, and Ruki frowned.

"...It's Shiuchon again, right?" asked Ruki.

Without turning around, the teen boy nodded.

"I have to go now...I think I know where she's at," mumbled Jenrya.

Ruki sighed.

She replied, "Okay...ja ne..."

Ruki led her boyfriend to the gate. After saying a quick good-bye, the blue-head left. Ruki closed the gate and locked it, feeling very odd. She wished she could tell her boyfriend everything that happened...But, as usual, they were interrupted. The red-head trodded to her room, sad that he left.

  


  


**A/N:** WOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ^___^ Eight pages!! EIGHT!! The longest chapter I've ever done! Well, what _will_ happen later on?? Sorry that you anonymous people can't review my ficcies anymore...it's definitely **NOT** that I hate you, it's that one person that I dislike. Don't worry, you could still ask me for my email address if ya want to review about the ficcie, and I'll give ya it! ^__^ BTW, as always, read 'n review!!

  


**Note:** I think that this ficcie will end soon...since there are some of you who are just impatient, and can't wait till the end. Also, I'm guessing some of you dunno what their ages are, or the year. SORRY!! Here they are:

  


Character ages:

  


Ruki Makino = 14

Jenrya Lee/Lee = 14

Shiuchon Lee = 10

Tsune Akechi = 11

  


Year = 2005 (present/now)

  


**Note 2:** As I said somewhere in the ficcie, here's what those foods are.

  


**Sukiyaki (pro. Skee-ya-kee) -** It's kinda like a stir-fry dish. Beef, veggies, and other delightful food added. Then, it's dipped in egg (or so I read somewhere).

  


**Tendon (pro. Tehn-don[as in do, re, mi, fa...]) - **It's basically assorted tempura served on top of rice.

  


**Tempura (pro. Tehm-poo-ra) **- Fried seafood, mushroom, and veggies (usually it's just veggies and mushrooms). It's first dipped in some type of batter (which consists of water, egg, and flour). The goal is to get the "golden" effect (ya know, like when you fry potatoes [french fries], it gets a golden color).

  


**Miso soup (mee-soh soop [geh...soup = soop]) -** Uses 1-2 bundles of somen noodles (I read somewhere to use this), or any type of thin-noodles. It also uses konbu and some red chili paste.

  


To learn more about these recipes, and other Japanes recipes, go to:

  


http://www.japanesegifts.com/sukiyaki.htm 

http://www.meals.com 

  


....err...heh...that's not the homepage (for the "japanesegifts...", but there are these links that you can click to go to other recipes. ^__^ Happy cooking!! (geh...no, ya don't have to cook 'em!...That is, if ya want to, ya can ^^;;)

  


  


~rukimakino


	5. Dearest Bo-ram

**A/N:** Okie...big problem. I was typing up the fifth chapter one day, then the next day, it was all gone. Well, I'll just see what I could remember from the last chapter! GRRRR!!!! Well, I'll just have to give **kudos** to **Comrade Terror** for reminding me about **Shiuchon's** name being spelled right the first time (**Shuichon**). Well, umm....okay. That's all I remembered from that "A/N". I'll leave you to this ficcie, and stop blabbing. Okay, now, as always, **read 'n review**!! Thanks!

  


**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I'll say this another time. **NO**, I **DO NOT** Digimon, Toei, Saban, Fox, etc. do. All **I own **is the **plot**, and the** following characters:** **Akechi Oshita, Akechi Tsune, Noriba Hitori, Noriba Noriko,** **Doctor Iku, Yamakawa Nami, Kaayami, Hagami, Ketushi, Ichingo, Kokihime, Bo-ram, Omubi, and Ringo.**

  


**Note:** I know I haven't mentioned this before, but I sorta **don't** own **Samanosuke**, or the family name, **Akechi**. His rightful owners are the creators of "Onnimusha Warlords"- not me. Well, his name sounded nice, so I used it. Partly for Tsune's family name and partly for the "bad guy" that shot Hitori.

  


  


  


**Upon a Stormy Night**

**Sequal to "Dawn a Cold Night"**

  


**Chapter 5: Dearest Bo-ram**

  


By: rukimakino

  


  


_I hope she's okay! _thought Jenrya. _I didn't mean to get you upset, Shuichon! Just please be alive..._

The teenager ran in the night, towards the kabuki school. His blue hair swayed in the mid-summer wind.

  


***

  


Shuichon sat on the bed, fear read clearly upon her eyes. The bed, which was supposed to be used as a prop, was still clean-looking and taken care of.

"Don't be afraid of me, Shuichon," began the woman, knowing that Shuichon was scared of her. "I know you don't know me, or even met me before, but you may have heard my voice in the past."

Shuichon realized what the woman had just said, and had a sudden flashback of her first day at kabuki school...

  


*Flashback*

  


_Shuichon wandered through the halls of the large building. The girl dragged a pink, heavy-looking duffel bag in one hand and a script in the other. She looked frustrated, lost, and confused._

_When she turned a corner, the girl saw a boy around her age walking while seeming to be placing something inside his green back-pack. The boy had his head in his back-pack, his reddish-brown hair covering his face. Shuichon stomped off towards the boy, even though he didn't see her._

_"Umm...Excuse me- AHH!!"_

_Shuichon tripped and fell to the floor, on her chest. Her duffel bag and script slid to the far end of the hall, behind the pink-head. She groaned with pain._

_The boy heard her voice, and looked up from his back-pack just in time to see a girl crashing to the ground. He ran to the pink-head's aid; she got up slowly supporting her weight with her elbows. The boy held out his hand to Shuichon; the pink head grabbed it and pulled herself up._

_"You okay?" asked the boy in a childish voice._

_The girl dusted her clothes, and nodded. She looked up from her clothes and into his worried face._

_"Yeah," said the pink-head._

_Then, she searched the hall for her bag and script. She found it six feet behind where she had fallen. Shuichon walked over to the items and picked them up. She shouldered her duffel bag, even though it was heavy. Then, with some difficulty, the pink-head walked back towards the boy, to thank him._

_"Thanks, umm..."_

_"Jung Bo-ram." began the boy. Then, he eyed the script. He asked, "Are you from kabuki?"_

_Shuichon nodded._

_"I kinda got lost and I was going to ask you if you knew where the theater is at."_

_"OH!" exclaimed the boy. "I'm heading there right now. Actually, I never recieved the script, so I had to ask one of the sensei's in the 'theater writing' room for a copy."_

_"Mind if I tag along?" asked Shuichon._

_Bo-ram replied, "No, not at all. I'm on a tight schedule, but I don't mind you tagging along."_

_With that said, the girl and boy began to walk towards the rear-end of the building._

_"...So, Bo-ram, when did you start acting?" asked Shuichon._

_The boy replied, "Let me see...Oh, I started acting in plays at my school in Korea-"_

_"You're from Korea?" interrupted Shuichon._

_"Uh...yeah. Well, like I said, I started acting in plays at school. Then, my 2nd grade teacher told my parents how well I did at acting. Then, Omoni and Aboji-"_

_"Huh?"_

_"I mean Haha and Otousan wanted to persue my dream, so they enrolled me to an after school theater school. But then the school shut down because of low-fundings. My ojii heard about that and suggested my parents enroll me here in kabuki school for the summer. He lives here, so that wouldn't be such a hard ajustment. I know kabuki is very different from theater, but I would do anything-even go to America, if that was possible. Anyway, I decided to go here and try it out," explained Bo-ram._

_"Oh," was all Shuichon said._

_Before Bo-ram could ask the same question, a voice boomed from an intercom._

_"Jung Bo-ram, if you are in the building, please report to kabuki. Jung Bo-ram, if you are in the building, please report to kabuki class. Your teacher is waiting for your return," boomed a woman's voice._

_The two exchanged "Uh oh, we'd better hurry up" looks, looked forward, and ran towards the rear end of the building._

  


*End of flashback*

  


"...Ugashi-san?" said Shuichon softly.

The pink head didn't know how she knew the woman's name, but somehow she seemed to remember it from a distant past somewhere deep within her memory.

"Yes?"

"Um...what happened?"

"Shuichon, Bo-ram found you outside this building lying outside alone on the ground," began the woman. Shuichon furrowed her brows in confusion, but she did not question the woman. "Your teacher cancelled class when Bo-ram brought you inside. I believe Bo-ram's still here, though your teacher left home a long while ago. The last time I saw Bo-ram, he was sitting on one of the chairs out in front."

  


***

  


The blue-head arrived at the school. Though, when he tried opening the front doors, they were all locked.

"Damn!" the teen cursed. "Open up for Kami's sake!"

Eerily, the door opened wide. Jenrya gasped, his eyes wide with great shock. A cold wind suddenly blew past the boy, whispering his name.

"Jenrya...Jenrya...Jenrya..."

Suddenly, there was a large amount of laughter behind the teen; the blue-head turned around. Out of nowhere, a man with a long nose appeared, just a few feet away from Jenrya. A grin was set on his thin mouth.

Frightened by the sudden appearance of the man, Jenrya's knees began to shake.

"Who-who are you?" stuttered the teen.

The man laughed airily.

"I am what many humans fear. I am a demon who may eat you, mere little human, but...I have also been sent for a reason."

Jenrya's whole body was now shaking, once he had heard the mention of the "man" eating him.

"It is about your imooto."

The teen narrowed his eyes. Then, his skin prickled, and the hair all over his body stood up. He knew what the demon was now.

"...You...you're a tengu!" exclaimed the blue-head.

The tengu grinned and laughed again.

"So, I see the weak little human has caught on. Now, on to your imooto. She is not like a mere human. In fact, she is very special, indeed. Your imooto...Shaochung?"

"Umm...yeah, in Cantonese. In Japanese her name's 'Shuichon'. What is your name, fellow tengu?" asked Jenrya politely.

"In 'tengu', my name is Paeku. In Japanese, my name is still Paeku," mocked the demon. Then, "Your imooto, Shuichon is related to the all famous Akechi Tsune, though dead, was a fine demon himself. On his word, I was told to tell her an important message."

  


***

The girl gasped.

"Ugashi-san! How did he take all of this? ...Oh, wait. If he's out in front, can you call him?"

"Sure, Shuichon," replied Ms. Ugashi.

The woman smiled. Shuichon noticed how beautiful the woman looked with her long, midnight-black hair, in contrast to her dusky skin. Ms. Ugashi suddenly looked younger than thirty. But, the woman's dark brown eyes shined with a hint of sadness. A sort of sadness that the girl couldn't identify- almost a deep longing for something lost. Ms. Ugashi left the room silently.

_Wait...Ugashi-san said that...no...I couldn't have been alone...Tsune was there! That isn't exactly possible-_

"Shuichon!!" squealed Bo-ram, interrupting Shuichon's thoughts.

He stood in the doorway of the storage room (which was backstage of the theater), staring at the girl with utter shock. Suddenly, the boy ran towards the pink-head and pulled her into a tight hug. 

"Shuichon, I thought you would've died out there!" wailed the auburn-head.

The girl made a choking noise in her throat.

"Bo-ram...you're...choking...me...Need air..."

The boy let go of the girl; she exaggerated her breath. Then, she laughed.

"I was only kidding, Bo-ram...you know that!" the girl joked. Then, more seriously, "Bo-ram...about what happened outside..."

The boy sighed almost in a sad way.

"Yeah...what?"

Shuichon stuttered, "Oh...I was just wondering if you saw anyone else there...like a boy around twelve or eleven I was laying on top of."

Bo-ram sweatdropped.

He asked nervously, "Umm...were you doing something with someone out in the open?"

Shuichon furrowed her brows in confusion for a second. Then, she realized what her innocent-looking friend meant. The pink-head became flushed with anger, her face becoming very red.

"WHAT THE?!" yelled Shuichon. The furious girl whacked the boy's head with her hand.

"OOWWW!!!!!" the boy yelped.

He held his head and continued to howl with pain.

"I WAS JUST ASKING!!" the girl growled.

"I know!" the boy whimpered. "And I just answered you!!"

"...Oh...I'm sorry, Bo-ram; I over-reacted. It's just..." Shuichon made a face. "That's nasty!"

***

  


The tengu told Akechi Tsune's message to a very surprised Jenrya. The teen was speechless.

"Oh, and by the way, stupid human, there is a back door that is open," began Paeku. Then he ordered, "Turn around."

The blue-head did as he was told, not wanting to upset, and/or offend the demon. With a bang, the tengu transformed into a large bird. Jenrya only heard the big bang becuase he was turned around, facing the closed doors.

Paeku flew into the air and yelled, "Sayoonara! I shall go back to Mt. Fuji!"

The blue-head nodded and yelled back (while still facing the wall), "Sayoonara, Paeku-san!"

With that said, the teen turned back around and headed towards the back door.

  


***

  


"Okay, I'm sorry, too for err... that mistake. Forgive me, oh great Shuichon-sama," apologized Bo-ram.

The boy bowed, despite the slight pain in his head.

"You're forgiven, little Bo-ram," said Shuichon. Then, "Enough with the acting. Can you help me up? I need to call my mom and ask her if she could pick me up."

"Uh...sure."

Bo-ram took Shuichon's hand and tried helping her stand. The girl stood up and pressed her feet on the ground. She scanned the room for her shoes and saw them in a corner.

"Bo-ram, can you get my shoes? They're over there."

The girl pointed to the corner where her shoes lay; the auburn-head walked over to retrieve them. After Shuichon slipped her shoes on, she began to walk out of the storage room, with her friend holding her hand for support. 

No sooner after the two exited backstage, had they seen a worried Jenrya. He seemed to be talking to Ms. Ugashi, but then caught a glimpse of his sister's pink hair in the corner of his eye. The teen turned around and saw Bo-ram and Shuichon hand in hand.

Not only did he see the two friends holding hands, but also his sister's hair messy, and her clothes wrinkled. Also, the usually neat Jung Bo-ram had wrinkles and folds on his clothes. His normally tucked in shirt was untucked, and his hair was in need for a haircut (or so it seemed, for it was long and untidy).

"SHUICHON!!" yelled the girl's brother.

His suspicions had gotten the best of him and convinced the teen that his little sister had seen enough of her friend. Jenrya ran towards the girl and boy, anger rising within. As the two friends saw him approach, they realized that they were holding hands, and how much a mess they were in- literally. Abruptly, Bo-ram released his grip from Shuichon's hand, blushing slightly.

The blue-head was now close enough to punch Bo-ram on his cheek-which he did. For once, the boy felt a pain greater than a scrape on his elbow. Time seemed to go in slow-motion as Shuichon's friend recieved the full blow. It was odd that, even though there was an adult in the room, she did not seem to have interest in the scene.

"BO-RAM!!" screamed Shuichon. She turned to face her brother. She yelled, "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT, YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER-BASTARD!!!?"

The girl slapped her brother-hard. But Jenrya didn't seem to feel the pain stinging on his cheek. Instead, he felt as if he had just been stabbed in the heart by a cold, metal knife. His dearest sister, Shuichon, never in her life screamed at him before with such spite and anger. Jenrya stared wide eyed at the pink-head with pure shock and confusion. His dearest sister also, for the first time, called him a "bastard", and had slapped his face with a large amount of strength. That instant, Jenrya knew he had failed as a good brother.

Shuichon turned to her friend who was lying on the floor and wailing like a baby on how much his cheek hurt. At that moment, she could've smiled and maybe laughed because he sounded so childish, but he was wailing for a good reason. Bo-ram had never been hurt physically and mentally in Korea.

When the boy had arrived in Japan, he longed to fit in with the people surrounding him, especially his peers. Bo-ram thought he had found the missing piece in his childhood when he met Shuichon. She was always sticking up for him when his other peers made fun of his childish voice and slight accent. She and him also hung out once in awhile, at the park practicing lines, or eating food. Even though Shuichon was sometimes bossy, Bo-ram felt as if she were his best friend. But now, Bo-ram felt as if he had been betrayed and stripped from his life. Repeatedly, the boy cried. He cried for his home, his parents who had faith in him, and he cried for the world to accept him. The auburn-head was still crying when Shuichon stopped consoling the boy and left the theater without her seemingly lost brother. Shuichon's brother seemed very far away, and falling into his own world, so she did not try to force him to go home.

"Bo-ram, dear," called out a sweet, womanly voice. "Don't cry, your cheek will be fine. The swelling is already going down, so you don't need to worry about a thing."

The auburn-head stopped crying and rubbed furiously at his eyes. When Bo-ram opened them, he immediately saw the gentle, brown eyes of Ms. Ugashi. She held an ice-pack to his red cheek. Quickly, the boy glanced around the room. Besides the woman and himself, the room was empty. Bo-ram had never been to this part of the room. For some reason, it was dusty and yet they were still sitting there.

A chill went up Bo-ram's spine. He suddenly felt alone in the large school.

The boy stuttered, "U-ugashi-san...I think I'll be going to ojii's home now..."

He stood up. Ms. Ugashi smiled, though her face looked gaunt and dark. There was that sadness again and deep longing, yet there was also another look. Almost a look of cold hatred. A look that scared Bo-ram.

"Don't worry, Bo-ram," began the woman. Bo-ram figeted a bit, but told himself that Ms. Ugashi was just being generous. "I will drop you off your ojii's. I just need my car keys-"

The auburn-head couldn't take it. Paranoia had engulfed his concious mind as he made a run for the door. Bo-ram was now out in the hall of the abandoned second floor. He ran down the stairs and kept on running until he reached the back exit (which Jenrya had entered through).

Then, the boy saw a figure ahead. Catching his breath, Bo-ram stopped running. His eyes widened in the dim theater.

_That's not her!! She can't be that fast_, thought Bo-ram.

Indeed, he was correct. The figure was tall and had short-cropped hair, and seemed to be staring blankly into the door, not moving. Whoever/whatever the figure was, they were too occupied staring at the wall to hear a muffled scream.

  


***

  


Shuichon walked home alone. It was very dangerous at that time of night for a girl to be walking without being escorted by a companion. The pink-head stomped off in the darkness. Suddenly, she shivered as if a cold wind had engulfed her entire body.

The girl's first instinct was that Bo-ram was in danger. She turned around and started to walk back towards the theater, but then stopped herself.

_Ugashi-san and...ugh...that "old man" are there nothing bad would happen to him. But why do I still feel like he...he's not fine and his life's at stake?_ the girl questioned herself.

"_Go back...Shuichon...you must go back...if...you...care..._"trailed a ghostly voice.

Shuichon became alert. There was that voice again. This time though, it told her to go back.

_Something's definitely fishy about that voice...it's creepy, but it also sounds familiar..._thought the pink-head.

Then, she knew what she must do. The girl ran towards the theater, suddenly scared of what she might meet.

  


  


**A/N:** GEH!! That was...THEE BEST CHAPTER I'VE EVA DONE THIS YEAR (even though it was short)!! X^D. KAMI-SAMA!! What _will _happen to Shuichon, Jenrya, and Bo-ram?! How about Jenrya and Shuichon's mom, Mayumi?? Let me remind you fans of this ficcie, that this is **_ALMOST_** finished!! The conclusion to this ficcie will be up **_SOON_**!!! I *think* this ficcie has one or two chapter/s left til it's finished!! WOOOOO!!! Yeah, I'm just **REAL** happy for this to be finished b/c it was a great ficcie. Enough with my babbling!! **REVIEW** now!! (pleez?!) Thankies!! =^.^= _Happy Mothers Day!!_

  


~rukimakino


	6. Author's Note

**Date: **Wed. August 14, 2002

  


**Dear all reviewers/readers of this ficcie,**

  


This is just a **HUGE **"A/N" ^^;;... Weel, this ficcie is really behind on chapter 6/being finished....And skool starts on Sept. 3, so I gotta finish it up sometime before that date, ne? Hummina hummina....weel, I'm also lazy, and just don't feel like typing up the rest of chapter 6 right now....it's the lazy bug ^^;;...weel.....dun't get upset!! I WILL type up the rest....BUT I need all your support, reviewers/readers!! Gorsh...my vocabulary went down -.-"".....Baah, I'm just ranting now ^^;; Bottom line is: **I will get this out ASAP. I just need some inspiration.** Oh, and to answer your questions/ tell you stuff about your comments, reviewers...

  


**jster1983: **"I make you a deal if you write in the next chapter what the names of Henry's older brother and sister in english are I will tell you if Lopmon if a he or a she. and just to prove that I am living up to it Lopmon is a she as Henry referred to her as a she so that you don't have to make it up oh and if you see the episode where the tamers (Minus Jeri as Leomon was destroyed and absorbed which was sad) and their digimon talk to their parents (The tamers parents I mean) you'll hear about how digimon are not defined by gender from Renamon. you did not have to make Lopmon a girl as she is and yet she isn't. I don't know the rules about digimon I just watch the cartoon. so don't get mad at me if you feel stupid about this later. please tell me what their names are in english and not japanese. I am just curious. thanks either way."

  


**~*~ Umm...I dunno what their names are in English. Sorry about that. So you don't get upset, I'll provide translations in the end with their English names (when I ask around first, of course because I really don't know their names in English).**

  


**Yamato Lee:** evil cliffhangers! whats a torengu anyway? I get the idea its a demon thing, but still... Anyway, good job (must... read... part... six) btw, I'm fairly certain lopmon's a girl.

  


**~*~ Okie thanks for the info about Lopmon being a girl *jots it down on a piece of paper*.**

  


**Tengu = a type of goblin found in forests or mountains. Has a very long nose and feathered wings. _Tengu_ have fickle personalities; sometimes they help or protect humans, other times they play cruel tricks. It is difficult to know whether or not to trust a _tengu_'s advice. If offended, this goblin will follow his insulter, taunting and teasing and playing nasty practical jokes, until it is satisfied.**

  


**Found in: ****http://www.corrieweb.com/japan/glossary1.htm**

  


**WARNING: That site isn't a "G" rated site ...weel, that's what it says on the site ^^;; ...It's more of a "PG-13" site.**

  


**???:** This is great. So is Shuichon a demon?

  


**~*~ Thanks =^ . ^= ...No, I will tell you that much ^^;; Shuichon isn't a demon. But...hmm...yes, she IS related to Tsune (dang, does that spoil the fic? n/m ^^;;)...Okies....me say no more!!**

  


**...And...that's it. BTW, I will post up the fixed fics. ASAP too.**

  


_~*~rukimakino_

  


^` It's funny how personality is what makes a person "beautiful/handsome", but 99% of the world thinks looks count more than personality ^`

  



End file.
